Werewolf
'''Werewolves' are the most commonly known type of lycanthrope found in Tamriel, where they can be found in every province. Werewolves are individuals who assume wolf-like characteristics during the full moon (or in rare cases, at will). While first appearing in , werewolves are featured more prominently in . The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In , when infected with Lycanthropy, the player will get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. One can also try and find a cure for the condition. Should the player complete the tasks for Hircine, the Daedric prince will enhance the player's powers, such as by giving them sharper and stronger claws. Werewolves also appear in . The Dragonborn may become one by completing The Companions quests and attending a ritual which involves drinking the blood of Aela the Huntress (when she is in werewolf form). From this point onwards, those carrying the gift (or curse, depending on who one is talking to), will be able to change into a Werewolf once a day, which causes people nearby to retreat and yield or attack. The player will also get a bounty if the transformation is witnessed by a citizen. Members of the Dark Brotherhood will not attack the Dragonborn in either humanoid or werewolf form (after joining). Abilities Werewolf-Mode affecting skills, perks, spells and abilities: #''Racial Abilities:'' Any of the various "Racial skills" do not affect the Werewolf, because Werewolf-mode changes the race. But spells or active abilities such as an Orc's "Berserk Rage" can be cast before transformation, saving the effect. #''"Skin" Spells:'' Werewolves are considered unarmored, therefore "skin" spells cast remain effective (such as Dragonhide), but cannot be recast while in Beast Form. #''One-Handed tree:'' There is a misconception that a werewolf's claws are considered one-handed weapons. However, such isn't normally the case. There is a bug in which a character's sword glitches into one's hand or forms inside it after transforming, which will cause attacks with that hand to carry any effects of that weapon, and increase One-handed experience. ##Tested on PC with Daedric Sword of Vampirism, Dawnbreaker and Silver Sword of Fiery Souls. ##In the Xbox 360 version, this can happen with most one-handed weapons. ##On PS3, enchanted glass weapons used in the right hand will almost always appear in the werewolf body's hand. #''Alteration:'' Perk abilities like "Atronach" still affect werewolves. #''Carry Weight:'' The base carry weight gained from Beast Form is 1,900 regardless of level, race, or sex. To find the maximum carry weight in Beast Form, add 1,900 to the max carry weight in normal form. this is a useful aspect to exploit as even if you are encumbered, transforming into werewolf form makes the encumberment effect inactive and so you can carry a huge amount of loot without being slowed by the effect. This can be exploited even more if you have the ring of Hircine, meaning that you can travel back to towns around skyrim alot faster and deposit the loot in your house(if you own one). #''Sleeping'': As long as one has the "Blood of the Wolf" in effect, there are no resting bonuses. #''Disease resistance:'' All lycanthropes, in werewolf form or not, have 100% resistance to all diseases. In Skyrim, this is only true for Sanguinare Vampiris, while other diseases may (rarely) still be caught. #''Other abilities:'' All effects that are gained through quests and other methods but are not "racial", like spell resistance, still affect werewolves. #''Vampires:'' A vampire cannot drink the blood of a sleeping werewolf. A Werewolf is very tall and fast, easily capable of ripping apart flesh and armor. They have very few weaknesses, besides Silver. Werewolves have the following abilities: Bloodmoon *Enhanced Sneak: Sneak is increased to 95 as a werewolf. *Enhanced Acrobatics: Acrobatics is increased dramatically and enables jumps further and higher than normal. *Claws: The claws of a werewolf can tear through anything but Daedric Armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if his requests are completed. *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to Silver and Daedric weapons. *''Super-Speed:'' A Werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all fours. *''Super-Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human. *''Bite: A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature (wolf, boar etc.). Undead are immune to it, but will spread it. *''Eye of the Wolf:'' Like Vampires, Werewolves can see in the dark. They use this ability to hunt at night and observe their surroundings better. Eye of the Wolf also gives Detect Human within 200ft. *''Spirit of the Wolf:'' Health replenishes slowly over time. Weaknesses *''Bloodlust (Bloodmoon):'' Werewolves have an insatiable blood-lust that drives them to kill. *No bonus is gained from sleeping (Skyrim). *Health is regained by feeding rather than by regeneration, unless not in a fight, in which case the werewolf's health will regenerate significantly faster than of most living beings in the world (Bloodmoon). *Transformed werewolves cannot equip apparel, including armor. *When in werewolf form, the player cannot pick locks or collect items/loot from corpses. *When transformed, they may be unable to fit through narrow dungeon doorways. Walking through such doorways backwards may fix this. *More vulnerable to Silver weapons (Bloodmoon). *People other than followers will attack a werewolf on sight. **If someone sees the player transforming, they will recognize them as a werewolf even in human form, and may treat them like an outsider or attack on sight. (Bloodmoon) **If the player is seen transforming, they will get a 1000 gold bounty and most NPCs will attack them. (Skyrim) Transformation In Morrowind, there are two ways of becoming infected with Lycanthropy: *Play the main quest for Bloodmoon up to Siege of Skaal Village. (If the Sixth house's base quest has been completed, one can't get the disease any other way.) *Find "wanderers". These people are already infected, and may pass the disease to the player. However, these werewolves have reached their ultimate strength and are very powerful. One can identify a wanderer by finding a naked man or woman who tells the player to go away. There are only nine of them though, so finding them is difficult. The character will lose large amounts of health if they do not kill an NPC during the night. Solstheim is indeed a good place for this due to NPC bandits that spawn there, but Morrowind is also a good place for finding victims. In , the only way to become a Werewolf is to complete the questine for the Companions of Jorrvaskr in Whiterun, up until the quest "The Silver Hand". Within the Companions exists the Circle, an inner sub-faction. After some time, Skjor will lead the Dragonborn to the Underforge. There he will offer the opportunity to drink the blood of Aela the Huntress when she is in Werewolf form, and become a Werewolf. :Note: With the addition of , characters who already have the Vampire Lord power will lose it at this point, and it will be replaced with Beast Form. Beast Form lasts approximately two and a half minutes, with only one use per day. Unlike in Morrowind, one doesn't change into a Werewolf at a set time, as it is a power. To be able to stay in Werewolf mode for a prolonged period of time, one must "Feed" off fallen human NPCs, which adds 30 seconds to the current time per feeding. Once returned to human form, all items will have been unequipped and the player will have to wait twenty-four hours to be able to use Beast Form again. If the player has obtained the Ring of Hircine, equipping it will allows the use of a separate power, "Ring of Hircine", which is identical to Beast Form and offers all the same benefits. The only difference is that it is not limited to once-a-day use, it is made available any time the player equips the ring. Followers will not react to the player's transformation. Due to the restrictions placed on werewolves interacting with objects and NPCs, one will not be able to interact with a follower while transformed (on XBOX 360, one can bypass this by using Kinect commands). A follower will become hostile if hit while the character is in Beast form, even if they are a companion. Eorlund Gray-Mane will defend the Dragonborn if they transform publicly in Whiterun. Wild wolves become non-hostile when one is in Beast Form, but wild werewolves, added on by Dawnguard, will still attack. The Dragonborn can be killed while transforming, if facing a powerful enough foe. Werewolf Powers Skill tree Werewolf The Werewolf skill tree includes eight perks [2][5]. (Dawnguard expansion only) Known Werewolves *Skjor *Farkas *Aela the Huntress *Vilkas *Kodlak Whitemane *Sinding *Arnbjorn *Farmer (Random Encounter in Wilds) *Hunter (Random Encounter in Wilds) *Majni (Leader of the Frostmoon Pack) Enemy Werewolves *Werewolf Vargr *Werewolf Skinwalker *Werewolf Beastmaster *Werewolf Savage Appearances * * * * Sources *''On Lycanthropy'' * Werewolves Kept Secret in Skyrim Before Skyrim released on 11-11-11, Bethesda attempted to keep the inclusion of Werewolves in Skyrim a secret. Spokespeople from the company answered questions on the subject with "no comment" or made statements implying that Werewolves were being considered, but probably wouldn't make it in the final game. A few weeks before Skyrim launched, Bethesda stated that werewolves would not be included in the game, but may appear in upcoming expansion packs. The secret was killed after video game critics, giving previews of the game, let it slip. Skyrim Bugs fr:Loups-garous ru:Оборотень es:Hombres Lobo Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Lycanthropy